1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a follicle-transplanting hair transplanter, and more particularly, to a manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter for increasing a graft survival rate which enables maximization of a survival rate of transplanted follicles and also minimization of transplantation surgeon fatigue in a follicle transplantation process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A large number of people suffer from alopecia, that is, excessive loss of hair, such as the hair on one's head.
Here, a region of hair loss is conspicuous compared to a region of no hair loss. Therefore, some alopecia patients wear wigs for beauty, thereby preventing regions of hair loss from being conspicuous.
However, it is inconvenient to wear and manage a wig, and a wig does not blend with existing hair and thus leads to a sense of heterogeneity. Also, a region on which a wig can be put is limited.
For these reasons, alopecia patients who have hair transplantation in regions of hair loss are increasing lately.
Since hair transplantation results in long-term maintenance of the effect of covering a region of hair loss and no sense of heterogeneity from existing hair, the number of alopecia patients who consider hair transplantation is constantly increasing.
Meanwhile, a manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter is generally used in a hair transplantation procedure.
Here, an existing manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter includes a needle member containing a follicle and a rod member for pressurizing the follicle contained in the needle member. In the process of inserting the needle member containing the follicle into skin and then withdrawing the needle member, the follicle is transplanted into the skin by pressurizing the follicle inserted into the skin with the rod member.
Using such an existing manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter, it is possible to transplant a follicle in a region of hair loss. However, during a withdrawal process of the needle member, the needle member, etc. is unnecessarily moved by a transplantation surgeon's hand movements, etc., and the follicle is frequently withdrawn, that is, frequently comes out, together with the needle member. Therefore, depths of embedded follicles are different, and follicles which have not been deeply embedded in skin have difficulty in surviving. Consequently, a graft survival rate after follicle transplantation is low.
Also, in the case of the existing manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter, a body containing the needle member is lifted by a transplantation surgeon's hand movements, that is, with the transplantation surgeon's thumb, index finger, etc., to withdraw the needle member. Therefore, when transplanting hundreds to thousands of follicles into a region of hair loss, the transplantation surgeon feels considerable fatigue due to repeated hand movements, and transplantation surgeons who work for a long period may suffer from a musculoskeletal disease.
For the aforementioned reasons, development of a manual follicle-transplanting hair transplanter which enables maximization of the survival rate of transplanted follicles by uniformizing depths of follicles embedded in skin and also minimization of transplantation surgeon fatigue in a follicle transplantation process is under way in the corresponding field, but satisfactory results have not been obtained so far.